Eternal Conquest : Solar Eclipse
by Majestic Aura Kingdom
Summary: <html><head></head>A boy born as the brightest sun. Fate to give hope to everyone. Decision change the timeline. Conquering the lands and powers of his kind. This story is about a boy, Uzumaki Naruto that is fate to conquer everything.</html>
1. Chapter 1 : Bright Sun turns Dark

** ETERNAL CONQUEST : SOLAR ECLIPSE**

**CHAPTER 1 : Bright Sun turns dark.**

" I got balls" – speech

'I got balls'- Thought

-_On the top of the food chain is a throne which is built for me_-

* * *

><p>Konohagakure no Sato. The strongest village of the Great Five Shinobi Nations. It has been 13 years since the brutal rampaged of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune on the village. But the Yondaime Hokage manage to seal the mighty demon with the help of Lord Shinigami inside an infant which is what most people don't know is, his own son.<p>

Yeah.. fuiinjutsu really is a blessed.

Those 13 years helped the village to take things under control and regain most of it's power under the reign of the Sandaime Hokage once again .Almost all damage has been taken care of. The days in the Hidden Leaf has returned to be as peaceful as they can be, yeah very peaceful.

And this day was not an exception.

"You are the Kyuubi !"

Or was it ?

The sound of Mizuki's shouting keeps ringing in Naruto's head. " I…I am the Kyuubi ?"Thought Naruto.

The day start off quite nicely for Naruto. Waking up. Getting excited for the exam that would qualified him as an adult, as a shinobi of Konoha. Waiting with barely restrained excitement. With an incident that he would like to forget. Cough 'kiss', Cough 'Sasuke'. Then he managed to perform Kawarimi and Henge no Jutsu. Then it all went downhill when he doesn't manage to perform him as a shinobi, Bunshin. Yes he failed the exam.

Then…. Cunningly, while Naruto is still depressed after he failed the exam. His 'sensei' , Mizuki tricked him to steal the Forbidden Scroll with the idea that it is a secret exam as a second chance that if he indeed manage to steal the scroll. To shorten the story, yep. He manage to steal the most important scroll in the whole Konohagakure while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. And the whole world call Konoha a shinobi ruled village, bet the other village also the same. And, the story continue with Iruka found Naruto in the wood an hour later after Naruto manage to learn a couple of thing from the Forbidden Scroll. The whole scam thing is then revealed after Iruka is attacked by a group of shuriken .

After some exchange words and fighting between Iruka and Mizuki. "Naruto, there's no point in you having it… I'll tell you the truth" said Mizuki to Naruto. Iruka's voice could be heard telling him not to.

"12 years ago … you know the demon fox being sealed right ?" Said Mizuki again.

"Since then, a rule has been created. A rule that was never meant to be told to you….. the rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that YOU ARE THE KYUUBI !" Oh boy.. here we are. At the beginning of the story again.

" I… I am the Kyuubi ? ….. Fool, I am the fox's jailer ! " Replied Naruto. 'He knows?!' Mizuki thought. But before he managed to reply. He felt a sharp thing that turn out to be a sword ( One piece Mihawk sword ) piercing his chest from behind. Straight through the heart. When he look back. He only see another Naruto . The only difference is that this Naruto is wearing a different cloth. A dark Blue Kimono with a huge golden Sun pattern on the behind and a couple of white cloud pattern on in front. With a dark smirk on his face, his eyes seems to be glowing dangerous and menacingly.

'D… Demon!' Thought Mizuki. Before he can open his mouth though. He is consume by darkness. Chunin Mizuki is death.

" Na.. Naruto? What the hell is happening here? Where did you got the sword? And how did you know how to use a Kage Bunshin ? AND most importantly. How did you know that you are the Kyuubi's jailer?! " Ask Iruka.

" Why shouldn't I know sensei ?" With that reply, Iruka got a bad feeling in his gut. "After all I already met the being ? Although I know about the fact before Mizuki got to tell me. I also just know after I got hold of the Forbidden Scroll. Just remember Iruka. Spread my word. Spread my name. The real demon is on the hunting season right now. All the people that has done wrong to me…. Will severely pay. I am not a prey anymore. I will be the supreme predator ! A supreme ruler ! I will be the one **TO TAKE OVER THE ELEMENTAL NATION !**" Said Naruto.  
>Before he being absorbed by a brightening light.<p>

'After all, it is my right to conquer everything.'

**A/N Yo ! Well, this is my first story so be kind to me. It doesn't take long for me to write the story but it sure take a long time for me to built up enough courage to publish it. Anyway, call me aura ! Yep.**


	2. Chapter 2:Prophecy

_** ETERNAL CONQUEST : SOLAR ECLIPSE**_

_**CHAPTER 2**__ : _**Prophecy.**

"I got balls" - speech

'I got balls'- Thought

-On the top of the food chain is a throne which is built for me-

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME<strong>

~ I am not a prey anymore. I will be the supreme predator ! A supreme ruler ! I will be the one TO TAKE OVER THE ELEMENTAL NATION !" Said Naruto.

Before he being absorbed by a brightening light.

'After all, it is my right to conquer everything.'

* * *

><p>Story Start~<p>

Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and also one of the three legendary Sannin is having the most intense fight in his life. Or getting the most intense beating in his life.

"gaaaaaahh ! stop ! not in the face ! not in the…!? Yes in the face!.. I said yes in the face! Kyaaaaa" Yell Jiraiya while being stomped on his private body part repeatedly by a group of an angry women.

Yeah, he does deserve that after peeping on the women's bath. Unfortunately, some of the women were a high level sensing ninja and sense the old pervert. After several minutes of stomping, kicking and yelling. The group of women finally feel satisfied and disperse and get to their own business .

"My… balls. I… I don't have any balls anymore… sniff,sniff" Cried the sage. But he suddenly changed to a pervert mode."But it sure is worth it, ehehehehehe. I peep on the perfect time ! Exactly while they are playing" He can't continue his rant as he suddenly explode in an explosion of smoke.

"with the dildo…..what the ?"

"Oi Jiraiya boy! The Great Toad Sage is expecting you. By the way he talk, it seems quite important." Said an old green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. The toad is wearing a high-collared black cape.

"Hmm.. what so important that you guys need to reverse summon me huh ? " Asked Jiraiya. But it seems, he just seems to ask for a beating by another toad, Fukusaku's wife Shima. Shima has a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look. She also wear a black high collared cape.

"OUCHHH! WHY DID YOU SMACK ME !" Yell the sage before earning another smack to the back of his head.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELLING AT ME YOUNG BOY ! NOW STOP ASKING QUESTION THAT WE ALSO IS CURIOUS TO KNOW AND GO SEE THE OLD SENILE !" yelled Shima back which cause Jiraiya to mumble something . Before Shima can say anything though, Jiraiya already vanished running quickly to the Great Toad Sage to see what is required from him.

"Yo ! What do you want with me eh ?" Ask the pervert. Seconds later, Shima and Fukusaku appeared behind him, quarrelling between the two of them which earn the Great Toad Sage. He is brown in colour, with a white belly, also very wrinkled and has taken to squinting. He wears a professor's hat with tassels and an orb on top of it. He also wears a necklace with the toad's village symbol for "oil" on it. The place where he sits is in a shallow pool of water which has the kanji for "sage" inscribed on it.

_**"**__**No fighting, children. A husband and wife should be nice to each other.**__**"**_Said the Great Toad while smiling. And that make the husband and wife toad to shut up.

_"**Now…who are you ? ****"**_ That question make Jiraiya face faulted to the ground. "Hey ! I am Jiraiya ! The one that you has called for! And also your first and currently only summoner! Geez."

_" … **Ahhhhh….. you are that boy.. I has been waiting for you. Do you still remember the prophecy that I has given you boy ? The one that one day… one of your student will save or destroy the world ? "**_Ask the Great Toad Sage.

" Oh… that prophecy. Which I think is Nagato, but I don't hear anything about him since I left him so maybe it is not him. What about the prophecy Great Toad ? " Ask Jiraiya.

"_**I…. got a new prophecy ,boy. Listen – Every that being birth has darkness. Few reject but more gladly accept. But once the Sun turns dark. Peace or Chaos would come. Even though it would come after a maelstrom goes by, Many world would bow down under the Chosen One-"**_

"What ?! What do you mean by many world would bow down under the child of prophecy ?! I don't even know where is the chosen kid. Heck, I don't even know who it is ! " Jiraiya yelled again. Frustrated that the prophecy is being complicated to understand.

_"**-Search the chosen on a red path. On top of a bridge of hope . That is built in water that is blown . Search the bright sun and the sky which hold a holy weapon and has a gut of former malice and you shall find what you seek-"** Spoke the Great Toad._

"I don't understand anything that you tried to relayed but I'll try my best to search the child of prophecy ." Jiraiya said seriously.

_"**Don't rush the search Jiraiya. But once the time comes. Don't let the opportunity escape . The world wellbeing is in your hands for the time being as without your guidance, the child would bring chaos. Although, I have to give you a ….warning, never back stab or force him to do something he absolutely hate or it would bring trouble….. go to your home village for now. It seems , the village is in trouble because of their foolishness . GO"**_Said the Great Toad. Jiraiya nod before explode once again in an explosion of smoke . This time he would be in Konohagakure.

* * *

><p>On a hot day, when sunlight and the heat is unbearable ,we could see our young blond beloved hero is sitting on a big boulder under a gigantic tree. He is currently doing something that need his utmost concentration. Now… what the heck is he doing ? Well the answer is…<p>

"Why the heck is it so hard to make the most perfect ramen ?! " Yell Naruto. After a few minute, he decide that it is quite perfect for him to eat the ramen. So, he decide to take a sip.  
>"…..pppfffff… blech !" which cause him to sprayed and vomit. It taste… simple to say it taste like the water from the sewer.<p>

"Why the heck did I ran from Konoha. I could just conquer Konoha first before before I conquer the world. "Sigh… just how did thing turns out like this huh? "

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK ( this gonna be quite long)<strong>

Naruto just got his hand on the Forbidden Scroll. So after he ran to a clearing. He decide to open the scroll to learn a thing or two.  
>"hmmmmm… what should I learn huh ? Seal of sword of the God of Swordmanship. ? I don't know how to use a sword so….. nope. Impenetrable Kimono of Sun Pirate? I got my awesome Orange Jumpsuit so why should I wear a kimono ?! hmmmm, Kage Bunshin, sound interesting but clone is not my specialty. Arghhh! Isn't there an awesome badass Jutsu that I can learn !?" Yell Naruto to the world. So for 5 whole minute, he keep looking more in the scroll which is quite impressive as how long the scroll seems to be.<p>

" Summoning Golden Gate Of Alternate? Said to be a Jutsu that is created by the Sage of the Six Paths him self. Beware ! the chakra required is said to be at least at First Tailed Bijuu, Ichibi. Just follow the hand sign to summond the Gate ….. Hey ! it got golden ! And golden is another way to call orange ! I'll choose this one !" Declare Naruto.

Tiger, Dragon , Hare , Dragon , Rat , Serpent, Dragon , Tiger , Monkey , Ram and Dragon. "Summoning Jutsu! " Yelled Naruto. But the action did not cross to Naruto's head if he has enough chakra for the Summoning or not. And in this case, it is not enough and it is too late to do anything. He is suddenly is being consume by darkness, unconscious . Though, he did wake up in a different place. Place that he did not imagine he would be in .

" Why the heck am I in a gigantic sewer ?! " Yelled Naruto. ' The last thing that I remember is I tried to summon the golden gate of something Jutsu and then I feel an intense pain in my body and head. Then I see darkness. When I open my eyes, I'm in a sewer ? What the heck is happe….! " Naruto can't continue his musing as a sudden sound of roar is heard is suddenly heard loudly. Naruto even have to cover his ears to block the sound.  
>"Waaa…..What is that ?! "<br>**"COME HERE BOY ….. COME ! " **a loud voice seem to comes from nowhere.  
>"Who is that ?!" Ask Naruto loudly. But as a few seconds past and there is still is no response. He decide to give up and go find the owner of the voice itself.<br>  
><span>But, as soon as he walk a step. He suddenly found himself in front of a massive gate. But suddenly, out of nowhere, the darkness from inside the gate suddenly glowing red . And at that moment, he see a fox. A giant fox with a nine tail. It currently is glaring to Naruto and the blonde felt like he would wet himself.  
>" What… What are you glaring at huh overgrown fox ? What are you and where am I ?!" Said Naruto after he mustered enough courage. Although it seems that is a bad idea to call the beast an overgrown fox as the glaring intensity increase. The intensity of the glaring and killing intent is unbearable that he is forced to kneel down and vomit. <span><br>**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KIT? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THAT MAKE ME LOSE ONE TAILED WORTH OF MY CHAKRA ?! " **Roar the fox beast.

" What…. What do you mean ?! I don't understand ?! Where am I…. And I only one to summon the Orange gate of something Jutsu ! " Yell Naruto back while glaring to Kyuubi back.  
><strong>"WE ARE IN YOUR MINDSCAPE BOY ! NOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SUMMONING ORANGE GATE OF SOMETHING JUTSU ? NOW THIS SOUND FISHY….." <strong>muse Kyuubi.

"Yeah ! I tried to learn a jutsu from the forbidden scroll. And I find this really cool Jutsu. It is suppose to have orange ! Isn't that interesting ? Although it would be more awesome if it has ramen in it. What is the Jutsu name huh ? … hmmm, is it super awesome orange gate of allembo jutsu ? no … Oh! It is Golden Gate of Alternate ! I was suppose to summon it dattebayo!" Yell Naruto excitedly

"…**FOOL"** Said Kyuubi while slamming his face with one of his tail. **"NO WONDER YOU SUCK MY CHAKRA SO MUCH BRAT! IT IS A JUTSU THAT IS CREATE BY THE SAGE OF SIX PATH HIMSELF. FOR YOU TO USE IT. YOU SHOULD AT LEAST HAVE MORE CHAKRA THAN THE ONE TAILED SHUKAKU HIMSELF HUMAN ! HOW DID I HAVE A FOOL AS MY CONTAINER. I MUST HAVE BEEN CURSED BY GOD." **

"Your chakra ? Why should I suck your chakra fox ! I have my own chakra! And … seriously you do look like how the text book describe the The Nine Tailed Demon Fox… Yo…You isn't right ? " Ask the blonde.  
><strong>"SERIOUSLY HUMAN BRAT ? DOES NO ONE TELL YOU ABOUT ME ? YEAH ! I AM THE MIGHTY KYUUBI .BUT YOUR FATHER OF A BITCH, YONDAIME HOKABITCH SEALED ME INSIDE HIS OWN SON WHICH IS YOU ?! AHAHAHAHA" <strong>Said Kyuubi while finding the whole situation funny. His container really is hilarious.  
>"….WHAAT ?! , My father is the yondaime and he sealed YOU which is the Kyuubi inside me ?! , Fuck. fuCK ! FUCK ! Why doesn't anyone tell me about it ? Sandaime Hokage Jiji… He should know about this. HE SHOULD TOLD ME ABOUT THIS !" Yell the blond loudly. Though at the last it do sound like a roar. A bit.<br>**"…WOW . YOU SURE CAN YELL HUMAN BRAT. THOUGH. I CAN'T CALL YOU A HUMAN ANYMORE THOUGH. ANYWAY SIT DOWN AS THIS WILL BE LONG. WHEN YOU SUMMON THE GATE. AS YOU HAVE A BIG CHAKRA FOR YOUR AGE, IT IS NOT ENOUGH. SO YOUR BODY SEARCH FOR ANY CHAKRA IT CAN USE AND IT FOUND ME. IT KEEP SUCKING MY CHAKRA THAT THE SEAL IS A BIT BROKEN. BUT AS YOUR BODY CAN'T HOLD THAT MUCH CHAKRA. IT EVOLVE." **State the Kyuubi.  
>" I evolve ? what do you mean my body evolve ? It sounds weirdly familiar. Will I become a Pokemon or Digimon?" Ask Naruto as he is eating popcorn that he earned out of nowhere. And a cola… with a straw of course.<p>

"**NO ! IT IS AS I SAID BOY. YOU EVOLVED TO A GREATER BEING. BUT WHAT INTERESTING IS. AS THE SEAL HAS THE SHINIGAMI'S TOUCH AND IT'S AURA HIMSELF… WHEN THE SEAL BROKEN, YOUR BODY SUCK OUT THE SHINIGAMI'S AURA HIMSELF THAT HE LEFT IN THE SEAL. MAKING YOU AS A GREATER BEING THAN A HUMAN. AND…. NOPE YOU'RE NOT A DEMON."  
><strong>" What do you mean that I am not human anymore ?! Am I a shinigami now ? ohhh! I must be a god ! A Ramen God !" Mused Naruto loudly while eating a rice…..with curry. Seriously, where did he keep getting the food.

"**YES YOU ARE NOT A HUMAN. BUT YOU ARE SURELY NOT A GOD, DEMON OR EVEN A SHINIGAMI. YOU BECAME SOMETHING ELSE. SOMETHING THAT IS GREATER THAN A MERE MORTAL. YOU ARE IMMORTAL NOW .AND AS YOU GOT THE SHINIGAMI'S AURA ITSELF, I CAN'T CORRUPT YOU WITH MY CHAKRA. AND EVEN THOUGH THE SEAL IS ABIT BROKEN . IT STILL SERVED IT PURPOSED. SUCKING MY CHAKRA A BIT BY BIT. UNTIL I AM JUST A FLOATING BEING INSIDE YOUR WHEN THE PROCESS FINISH. YOU WOULD SURELY BECOMES A DEMON" **Said Kyuubi sadly. As with this event. He can't even dream of getting out and being free.

" I am a being that has never been recorded ? COOL ! I am so awesome that people can't describe my awesomeness. Though…. With this new event. I will surely get out of Konoha. They don't deserve me. How dare they treat me as a thrash before huh ? Yeah… maybe they see me as a prey before. But no more. I will be the predator. I will bring peace to the world AND BRING DOWN CORRUPTED PEOPLE LIKE THE RESIDENT OF KONOHA TO HELL OF I HAVE TO . " Roar Naruto to the heaven spilling all the food that he is holding.

" **SIGH… YEAH, YEAH. WHATEVER BRAT. THOUGH, AS I AM STUCK TO YOU FOREVER. I WILL SUPPORT YOU WITH MY KNOWLEDGE IF YOU TRULY WANT TO BRING PEACE TO THE WORLD. THOUGH ONLY IF YOU DO IT IN MY WAY. CONQUER THE WORLD BRAT. SHOW THEM THAT YOU ARE SOMEONE THAT SHOULD BE RESPECTED. AND DON'T YOU DARE TO BRING SHAME TO ME AS YOU ARE USING MY POWER ! " **Declare Kyuubi.

"… I can't believe that of all people, a demon is the one that will help me. Thank you Kyuubi ! I will surely try to find way to free you one day. I will surely repay you for all that you will done." Said Naruto while bowing down.  
>A wide eyed Kyuubi is looking at the being infront of him. He can't believe that the blonde is thanking him of all people and he can't sense any negative feeling or lying from the boy. <strong>'Is he the one Jiji told us long time ago? Is he the one ?' <strong>Thought Kyuubi.. as he felt as a massive burden or hatred has been lifted from his shoulder.

" **N..No need to thank me boy. Though… It would be nice if you would call me by my name which is….Kurama. Now go boy. You should wake up now. The gate has been summon. You should enter the Golden Gate of Alternate and see the surprise that is in there." **Said Kurama.

"Yeah Kurama ! Thanks !" Said Naruto before being conscious.

**"yeah…. He Is The One "  
><strong>Naruto open his eyes and he finds himself exactly in the same position as when he tried to summon the Gate. And when he look ahead. He find something that is not there before. Something big. It is as big as the tree ! And the tree of Konoha is said to be 290 to 350 feet tall !

" The gate ! I manage to summon the gate ! It is so beautiful. Look at the orange . The golden colour… so beautiFUL ! Yell Naruto while checking the gate. But no matter how much he pull the door. It just won't open. It has been several minute and it just won't open so he decide to kick and punch the gate.  
><strong>"Flow your blood to the door and it would open by itself." <strong>Said the kyuubi.  
>" Wha? How can I hear your voice Kurama ? " Asked Naruto while he make a cut to his finger and put it in a hole on the Gate Door. And the door really open !<br>**" I can feel that the presence of the gate is weakening the seal and that's how I can talk to you kit. Now… stop talking loudly and just think what you wanna say."  
><strong>"Oh. Okay! Thanks Kurama!" Replied the blonde before he enter the gate . And when he enter. The gate close by itself.

And what he see inside the Gate is… unbelievable. He just got into a forest. That contain weird animal and some that can be describe as monster. But the forest is so beautiful . There is even a waterfall and a lake in front of him. To make it simple, a good place to stay.  
>"Wow ! What is that orange animal Kurama ?! It looks like a dragon !" Yell Naruto<p>

" **I don't know brat. So would you stop YELLING! Now… even I have never been through this gate. We the bijuu are too big to go in. Now… I have to explain something to you. The… flow of time here is different than the one in the real world. One year here is half an hour there. And also…. The time when you will accept my chakra is getting shorter brat"  
><strong>When the blonde hear that. He just keep blinking for a few seconds . " How much shorter do you mean Kurama?"

**"You should get all my power when you reach age 20. But when the seal get a bit broken and it cause the seal to be weakening. It became when you reach age 17. But now… the Gate presence keeps weakening the weaken seal and…. It just became when you reach 15 when you got all my power. Which means…. 1 year from now kit.." Explained the Kyuubi.**

" WHAAATTTTTTTT !"  
><strong>"STOP YELLING YOU STUPID BRAT ! I SAID JUST THINK !" <strong> roar the Kyuubi which make Naruto to shut up. **"Now….. as I said. You is an immortal. No matter how long you live in here. You just won't aging. Though, I can teach you how to change your appearance to suit your age when you receive all my chakra… which does not use any chakra." Said Kurama.  
>'<strong>Really ? I can be as old as a grandfather and as young as an infant !? yeah !' Thought Naruto.  
><strong>" And now I thought you don't know how to think. Now go and mastered all the Jutsu in the scroll. Though I recommend you to start learning Kage Bunshin and the Tajuu version. What you clone learn… you learn. So it would help fasten your training. Now stop disturbing my sleep and go training !"<strong>  
>' Ok Sensei ! I will surely mastered all the Jutsu dattebayo !"<p>

**Time Skip- 5 years later**

We could see a young blonde haired man walking down a path in a forest. Any animal that see him would either run away or bow down to him. The man is Naruto Uzumaki, it has been 5 years since he entered the place and he doesn't look much older. Though, why he kept the appearance is because want to prank Konoha . As the day is this day.

'It's finally the time huh ?' mused the blonde

" **Yeah brat .. it is finally the time. It has been 5 years in this world's time and it would only be 2 hours and 30 minute in the real world's time."**

"yeah. Though…. The elemental nation would be shocked to have someone that they have to bow though. They should be prepared as I will **CONQUER THE ELEMENTAL NATION ! " **'may peace will be achieved' thought Naruto as he walk out of the Gate that he just summon.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END (XD It is long right ? sorry)<strong>

"Fuh… finally.. all that flashback has finished huh ?...Kurama?" Ask Naruto.  
><strong>" Yeah boy… you sure know how to day dreaming."<strong> Replied the fox. Even if Naruto has sucked all his chakra. He is still.. healthily live.  
>" yeah.. and look who has come !" Declared Naruto loudly as a sound of flapping was suddenly heard. The one that make the sound is… a big orange dragon which is called ...Igneel.<p>

Xxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya find himself infront of the Hokage tower. And what he see is not something that he can see everyday in Konoha. All ninja is being busy searching something all over the village. And there is even some Anbu that he sense spread out outside the village ! 'Just what is happening here, does sensei lose his icha-icha book ?' mused the Sannin

"Jiraiya ! It's glad to see you here ! I have no time to chit chat here. So I'll get straight to the point. Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi's jinchuriki which is YOUR godson is missing. Believed to be running away. So I ordered you to go and find that kid immediately ! " Ordered the Sandaime Hokage while looking a bit pale.  
>Jiraiya just stood there unmoving for a few seconds. It doesn't even 1 minute and he was already give a mission. And his godson is missing ?!. "FUCK !" Yelled Jiraiya loudly before disappearing, searching for his godson.<p>

"Where are you… Naruto" Mused Hiruzen worriedly.

**A/N Yo ! I want to tell you that I got to go to a college and I will only be back on 25 December this year. So I would not be able to publish any new chapter until the time came . Sorry... Although, it's not like there is many people that read this story anyway ! But I will never give up Dattebayo ! XD Byeee**


End file.
